cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin Michael Richardson
Kevin Michael Richardson (1964 - ) Profilic Voice-over Actor Not to be confused with the singer Kevin Richardson Film Deaths *''Mortal Kombat (1995)'' [Goro]: Providing the voice of an animated character, he falls to his death after being knocked off a cliff during a fight with Linden Ashby. *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002; animated)'' [Rocko Socko/Ojo Tango]: Rocko Socko is killed by Buttercup (Elizabeth Daily) when she punches him into a building after he tries to kill the Talking Dog (Tom Kane), Ojo Tango is killed in an explosion when Blossom (Cathy Cavadini) kicks off a section of his tank causing it to crash and explode. *''Final Flight of the Osiris ''(2003; animated)'' [''Thaddeus]: Killed in an explosion, along with everyone else on board, when the Osiris is destroyed. (This short was later re-released as a segment in The Animatrix.) *''TMNT'' (2007; animated) [General Aguila]: Killed in the explosion along with Generals Gato and Mono (voiced by Fred Tatasciore), and Serpiente (voiced by Paula Mattioli) after being knocked into the portal by the 13th monster and became human again. *''Dead Space: Downfall'' (Video, 2008; animated) [Samuel Irons/Pendleton]: "Pendleton" is torn to parts by Necromorphs, "Samuel irons" is killed by Necromorphs after becoming wounded from them. *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen ''(2009) [Prime #2/Skipjack/Rampage]: Providing the voice of several robots, "Prime #2" sacrifices himself by transforming himself into a tomb to protect the Matrix; shown in a flashback sequence. "Skipjack" is decapitated by Bumblebee. "Rampage" is shot into pieces by John Turturro's men. (Thanks to Tommy) *''John Dies at the End[[John Dies at the End (2012)| '(2012)]] [Korrok]: Providing the voice of an organic computer, he is destroyed in an explosion when Bark Lee jumps at him with a bomb. TV Deaths *Family Guy: Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater (1999)' [''Bill Cosby]: Head explodes after making several wacky faces. (Played for comedic effect.) *''Samurai Jack: Episode VII (2002; animated)'' of King Ozric: Destroyed by Jack (voiced by Phil LaMarr). *''Samurai Jack: Episode XVI (2002; animated)'' Ganeesh: Decapitated by Jack (voiced by Phil LaMarr). *''Samurai Jack: Episode XVIII (2002; animated)'' Ultra-Robots: All destroy by Jack (voiced by Phil LaMarr). *''The Boondocks: Return of the King (2006) Martin Luther King Jr.: Dies of old age (off-screen) as shown in a newspaper article dated 2020. A dialogue from Huey (Regina King) reveals that the whole episode was Huey's imagination and Martin actually died from his real-life in his 1968 assassination. *'''American Dad!: Hot Water'' (2011) [Brian Lewis]: Presumably digested (off-screen) along with Francine (Wendy Schaal) after beaten devoured by the Hut Tub (CeeLo Green) while Marguerite (Michael Peña) tries running away in horror as Richardson fails to call 911. *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Eminence (2013; animated)' Grunseit: Killed by Savage Opress (voiced by Clancy Brown) along with four other fallen nobles. *Gravity Falls: The Golf War ''(2014) ''Henry: Dies by going through an oil leak and breathes the oil. *Gravity Falls: Northwest Mansion Mystery ''(2015) ''Corduroy: Gets washed up in an mudslide and gets chopped in the head by an axe. Returns as a vengeful ghost 150 years later, and once justice was restored, his body slowly disappears. *Gravity Falls: Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons ''(2015) ''Guard: Gets smashed to death by a recliner chair. *Rick and Morty: Total Rickall[[Rick and Morty (2013 series)| '(2015)]] [Frankenstein/Hamurai/Mrs. Refrigerator]: Frankenstein is shot by Spencer Grammer. Hamurai is killed off-screen. Mrs. Refrigerator is killed by Justin Roiland. *Gravity Falls: Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality (2015) Animal Tree: Disintegrates in the explosion of Mabeland with the rest of Mabeland's inhabitants. *'[[The Simpsons (1989 series)|''The Simpsons: Walking Big and Tall (2015)]]' Albert: Dies of a heart attack brought on by his obesity and bad cholesterol. *'''Star vs the Forces of Evil: Starcrushed (2016) '[''Lekmet]: Turns to dust when he uses up his healing magic to save moon butterfly (Grey DeLisle). *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Owari (2017) [Super Shredder]: Decapitated by Seth Green during their confrontation; his head is being shown by Seth to his friends as proof of his death. *'''''Samurai Jack: Episode C (2017; animated) Guardian: Killed by Aku (voiced by Greg Baldwin) during the 50 years along with the portal. His red sunglasses are found by Jack (voiced by Phil LaMarr), it is unknown, if he came to live after Jack destroy Aku in Episode CI. Video Game Deaths *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) ''[Scott Dolph]: Shot, alongside Earl Boen, by Patric Zimmerman. *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) '[Jolee Bindo] Killed in a lightsaber duel with the player character and Jennifer Hale, provided that the player chooses the dark side path. He survives the game if the player chooses the light side path. *Run Like Hell' '(2003)' [''Niles]: Assimilated by an alien lifeform (off-screen) who takes control of his body; the scene ends with him being surrounded by the aliens. His body is later destroyed by Lance Henriksen at the end of a fight. *''Halo 2'' (2004) [Tartarus]: Killed by Keith David at the end of a fight. Gallery Owari_29510.jpeg|Kevin Michael Richardson's death in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Owari. Richardson, Kevin Michael Richardson, Kevin Michael Richardson, Kevin Michael Richardson, Kevin Michael Richardson, Kevin Michael Richardson, Kevin Michael Richardson, Kevin Michael Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Comedic death scenes Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Parents Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Disney Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Death in the Cartoon Network universe Category:People who died in a The Simpsons series Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Family Guy cast members